


Weichgespült

by Velence



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: April Fool’s Ficathon, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-03
Updated: 2006-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike hat sich mit Willow und Kennedy auf nach L.A gemacht, um Angel und seinem Team Hilfestellung zu geben. Dabei wird der Vampir darauf aufmerksam, dass der erste April ansteht, und er Angel in eben diesen schicken könnte...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weichgespült

**Author's Note:**

> Kamopfs Vorgaben:  
> Ich will  
> -eine Story aus dem Buffyverse  
> -eine ganz nach dem Motto wer anderen eine Grube gräbt fällt selbst hinein  
> -dass ein Kaktus eine Rolle spielt  
> -mich beim lesen kaputtlachen
> 
> Ich will keine  
> -langweilige Einschlafstoye  
> -schnulzige Liebesgeschichte
> 
> Mein "Wenn möglich"-Wunsch ist es kein Buffy/Angel Story zu lesen.  
> Mein "Auf gar keinen Fall"-Joker: ich möchte auf keinen Fall eine Slash Story.

Ich hätte wirklich alles getan, um von den Jägerinnen wegzukommen. Ich meine nur, Jägerinnen – nicht Einzahl, sondern Mehrzahl – sind super anstrengend, besonders wenn man ein Vampir ist, was ich nun mal bin. Noch schlimmer ist allerdings die Tatsache, dass es Teenager-Jägerinnen sind. Nach über 200 Jahren sollte ich mich von so etwas nicht mehr tangieren lassen und das ganze Chaos gelassener nehmen – aber verdammt, sie nerven!  
Und so habe ich das kleinere Übel gewählt und bin mit Red, ihrer Flamme Kennedy und Xander, der nun wirklich unabdingbar war und bei dem ich mich fragte, wie er uns hätte helfen können, nach L.A..  
Ich habe meinem guten, alten Grandsire gezeigt, was eine Harke ist – und diesem Dämon sowieso. Mir war gleich klar, dass sich Angel nicht allein in einer Großstadt herumschlagen konnte, weshalb er auch ein Team – Achtung, Zynismus: ein brillantes – um sich geschart hat. Da wären die bissige Brünette, der trottelige Wächter, der Ghettoschwarze und der Intelligenzbolzen namens Fred. Gut, die Kleine ist mir die Liebste von allen. Süß.  
Aber zurück zum Anfang. Wir kamen da rein. Hyperion. Nette Familiengruft, so heruntergekommen, wie der Laden ist, aber die Großraumküche des Hotels ist nicht zu unterschätzen. Wir kamen also durch das Entree und stellten unsere Taschen ab.  
Angel begrüßte die Hexe mit einer Umarmung und machte sich mit Kennedy bekannt.  
„Hallo Poof“, sagte ich so süffisant wie möglich und machte eine überlegene Siegerpose vor Angel, schließlich war ich hier, weil er mich – nun, nicht mich speziell – um Hilfe gebeten hatte, aber Cordelias rechter Arm lag in Gips, Gunn besuchte seine Cousine in Reno und Wesley war nun mal... Wesley eben. Und dann gab es noch Fred, von der ich nicht wusste, wie sie sich im Kampf hielt. Ach ja, und unseren großen Champion Angel.  
Ich überreichte ihm einen etwa 5 cm großen Kaktus und schwafelte ihn dicht.  
„Ich habe gehört, deine Kräfte schwinden langsam. Du brauchst Hilfe, bekommst gerade noch so dein Gläschen Schweineblut hoch - vielleicht liegt’s daran - da habe ich vermutet, dass du demnächst möglicherweise an Alzheimer erkranken könntest. Bei deinem hohen Alter, kein Wunder. Und aus dem Grunde schenke ich dir diesen Kaktus, der auch mal ne Weile ohne Wasser auskommt.“  
Den Kaktus hatte ich natürlich geklaut. Bloß keine Umstände, aber solange ich ihn anpissen kann, immer gerne.  
„Childe“, erwiderte Angel trocken, verzog keine Miene und nahm das Begrüßungsgeschenk.  
Er blickte mich skeptisch an: „So, du bist also mitgekommen. Könnte ich dich fragen, warum du uns, mir helfen willst?“  
„Pure Dummheit“, schlug ich schulterzuckend vor und ging an ihm vorbei, um mich in der Bude umzusehen.  
Ich hatte gerade begonnen, die Küche zu erforschen, im Besonderen den Kühlschrank – Schokoladenpudding sage ich nur – als das ganze Team in der Halle zusammengetrommelt wurde. Vereint auf Sitzgelegenheiten verteilt umringten wir Fred, die uns den gesuchten Dämon und seine Komplizen präsentierte.  
Ich hing an ihren Lippen, auch wenn ich nicht zuhörte, erst nachdem Wesley die Präsentation übernommen hatte, schweifte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder völlig auf den Pudding zurück. Morgen Nacht sollte es losgehen; das war alles, was ich wissen musste.  
Ich warf einen unauffälligen Blick auf die Uhr. Die Chance, das Nachtleben von L.A. zu erkunden, wollte ich mir auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen.  
„Das war meiner“, stellte Fred freundlich lächelnd klar.  
„Was?“  
„Der Pudding. Ich wusste nicht, dass Vampire außer Blut etwas zu sich nehmen.“  
„Oh, das tut mir leid. Ich stehe nur auf Süßes. So ein kleiner Nachtisch“, antwortete ich frech grinsend, „Wie wär’s, wenn ich es wieder gutmache, du mir ein bisschen die Stadt zeigst und ich dir dann den ein oder anderen Drink ausgebe?“  
„Wir werden morgen die Stadt nach der Dämonengang durchkämmen und uns wahrscheinlich die Sohlen käsig laufen“, lehnte sie ab, während sie immer noch freundlich lächelte. Ein echtes Goldstück.  
„Ma’am, ich werde ihren pornografisch, schusssicheren Fall lösen“, spielte ich mich auf und nickte ihr souverän zu.  
„Was war das?“, lachte Fred.  
„Stell dir vor, ich wäre ein klassischer, abgebrühter Detektiv aus den 50zigern. Zwar ohne Hut, aber mit der gleichen Coolness“, erklärte ich und machte meine Stimme einen Tick dunkler: „Niemand stirbt in meiner Stadt zweimal – nicht mal Angel!“  
Es – ich – amüsierte sie. Haha!  
„Erstens ist das nicht deine Stadt, zweitens ist Angel der beste Kämpfer, den ich je gesehen habe und... ich habe einen Freund!“  
Intelligent, charmant und sexy! Eine tolle Frau. Ich sah ihr nach, wie sie mit den anderen Frauen, Willow, Kennedy und Cordelia nach oben ging und wünschte mir, lesbisch zu sein. Aber dann dachte ich daran, dass Frauen mit ihren Hormonen wie Tretminen waren und überlegte, ob ich, wo ich doch meine eigenen Hormone kaum unter Kontrolle halten konnte, je eine nicht verheulte, sexy Frau hätte sein können.  
Seufzend stand ich auf und ging rückwärts, ihnen nachblickend, zur Eingangstür. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich Angel, der sich mit seinem Schwert offensichtlich auf den Kampf morgen vorbereitete. Er machte einige kontrollierte, grazile Bewegungen und ließ die Klinge im Licht aufblitzen.  
Anschließend sollte Wesley die Abfolge wiederholen, was jedoch – wie soll ich es sagen, ohne negativ zu klingen? – einfach megaschief aussah. Mein Grandsire maßregelte ihn in seiner autoritären Art, die bei mir nie Wirkung gezeigt hatte.  
Hier würde ich heute Nacht sicher keinen Spaß haben.  
„Wo willst du hin?“, rief Angel plötzlich.  
„Um die Häuser ziehen. Du kannst dich mir gern anschließen, auch wenn es weniger blutig wird als 1889.“  
„Du solltest deine Kräfte sparen“, versuchte es Angel in typischer Grandsire-Manier.  
„Nein, danke, ich bin zu jung, um mich jetzt schon häuslich niederzulassen.“  
„Ich würde eher sagen, du bist zu alt, um dich durch die Gegen zu vögeln!“  
Uh, Angel hat gelernt, Kontra zu geben. „Ich vergaß dein kleines Problem. Ich würde dir Viagra geben, hätte ich so – was ich natürlich nicht nötig habe, aber wahrscheinlich hast du dich inzwischen so daran, asexuell zu denken und zu sein“, erwiderte ich herablassend.  
„Noch ein Wort“, drohte Angel, während Wesley so tat, als würde ihn das Ganze nichts angehen. Besser nicht zwischen die Fronten von zwei dickköpfige Vampire geraten.  
„Schreckliche Vorstellung. Das wäre wie Schokopudding ohne Zucker.“ Ich schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.  
„Ein Wort mehr und du musst einen plastischen Chirurgen aufsuchen!“  
„Wie viele Worte waren das?“, fragte ich nach und eilte lachend aus dem Hyperion.  
Dann musste ich mich eben allein unterhalten.  
Leider lief alles nicht so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, denn kaum hatte ich einen netten, verkommenen Pub zum Trinken ausgesucht, als mich einer dieser ebenso abgewrackten Gäste als witzlose Billy Idol-Kopie bezeichnete. Also ehrlich, Junge, als ich geboren wurde, schießen sein Ururururgroßvater noch in die Hose und seine Ururururururgroßmutter buddelte im Sandkasten. Und für mein Alter sehe ich verdammt noch mal eindeutig besser aus als dieser alternde Popstar.  
Ums kurz zu fassen: Ich prügelte mich mit dem Kerl und wurde der Kneipe verwiesen.  
Während ich so durch die Straßen streunte, gabelten mich zwei Mädchen auf. Ich hatte wirklich keine Chance, denn sie kamen von links und rechts und harkten sich bei mir ein. „Ladies, wohin des Weges?“ Schon in dem Moment, da ich die Frage gestellt hatte, sollte ich es bereuen, denn es gibt tatsächlich Leute, die ohne Punkt und Komma und scheinbar auch ohne Atem zu holen, schnattern können und sich nicht einmal daran stören.  
„Wir wollen ins Gargle Blaster. Du kommst doch mit, nicht? Natürlich. Aber vorher müssen wir unbedingt noch besprechen, welchen abgefahrenen Aprilscherz wir unseren Süßen spielen. Du hast wohl keine Idee? Habe ich mir gedacht“, plauderte die linke und die rechte übernahm nahtlos, „Wusstest du, dass am ersten April angeblich Judas Geburts- beziehungsweise Todestag war, je nach Überlieferung. Andere behaupten, dass er an dem Tag Jesus ‚in den April’ geschickt hat! Zudem ist an dem Tag Luzifer in die Hölle gezogen, weshalb der erste April ein Unglückstag ist.“  
„Ach was?“, konnte ich gerade noch dazwischen quetschen.  
„Mein Lieblingsaprilscherz ist die Meldung, dass in England der Rechtsverkehr eingeführt wurde.“ – „Ach das ist doch lahm. Damit können wir unsere Jungs doch nicht ans Bein pinkeln!“ – „Woran hattest du gedacht?“ – „Kartoffeln im Auspuffrohr?“ – „Buh, ich schlage eine Stinkbombe vor.“ – „Hm, keine schlechte Idee.“  
Luft holen, Mädels? Wie wär’s damit?  
Unglaublich. Nicht mal untot, dafür extrem trainierte Lungen und Stimmbänder.  
Irgendwie schaffte ich es, mich aus dem festen Griff der Beiden zu befreien. „Sorry , Ladies, aber ich muss hier abbiegen. Meine Mutter erwartet mich vor Mitternacht Zuhause.“  
Die Mädchen, die mich sehr an die Jägerinnen erinnerten, starrten mich entgeistert an, ehe sie ihren Weg fortsetzen.  
„Mein Gott, was für ein Muttersöhnchen“, hörte ich sie im Weggehen lästern.  
„Überhaupt nicht!“, zischte ich ihnen nach. Meine Mutter hatte es verdient, ewig zu leben. Nur deshalb habe ich sie zum Vampir gemacht. Ich bin kein Muttersöhnchen. Bin ich nicht! Pah!  
Die beiden hatten mich auf eine Idee gebracht: Aprilscherz. Kuss an euch, ihr pöbelnden Zuckerschnecken.  
Angel verlangte geradezu danach, dass man ihm einen Streich spielte. Die Gelegenheit war ideal. Das musste Schicksal gewesen sein, dass ich am ersten April, morgen, in Los Angeles, Angels Stadt war! Und ich hatte da auch schon eine Idee.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

„Das habt ihr mit Absicht gemacht!“, beschwerte sich Cordelia und mühte sich redlich mit den Stäbchen in der linken Hand ab. Sie bekam nichts Essbares zu fassen. Wütend knallte sie die beiden Holzstäbchen auf den Tisch, aber zu ihrer Erregung zerbrachen sie noch nicht einmal.  
„Nimm doch eine Gabel“, sagte Fred beruhigend.  
Die Brünette verzog säuerlich den Mundwinkel. Wenn sie schon Chinesisch bestellt hatten, wollte sie auch mit den blöden Stäbchen essen! Widerwillig nahm sie die Gabel, mit der sie dank ihres Gipsarmes trotzdem schlecht hantierte.  
Ich sah lächelnd in meine Runde von Frauen – und Wesley. Dieser hatte sich seine Portion geangelt und aß, während noch mal einen Blick auf alle Aufzeichnungen über den Dämon warf.Angel aß nicht, also interessierte ihn das Ritual, sich zum Essen mit den anderen hinzusetzen, nicht. Vielleicht lag es aber auch an meiner Anwesenheit?  
Als Red fertig gegessen hatte, holte sie ein paar Fläschchen hervor. „Ihr werdet die Dämonen in Schach halten, während Kennedy und ich den Zauber durchführen“, erklärte sie, „Das Prozedere dauert eine Weile, aber ich bin sicher, dass ihr alle dafür sorgen werdet, dass wir nicht unterbrochen werden.“ Sie lächelte herausfordernd.  
„Kommt drauf an, wobei wir euch unterbrechen könnten“, grinste ich zurück.  
„Spike!“, brauste Kennedy auf, „Lass den Scheiß und konzentrier dich gefälligst!“  
„Ach komm schon, jeder weiß, warum sie dich als seine Assistentin ausgesucht hat“, setzte ich noch eins drauf.  
„Ich würde lieber kämpfen anstatt mein Sprüchlein aufzusagen“, protestierte sie, „Vielleicht willst du ja mit mir tauschen? Wenn meine Faust dann zufällig deine Nase treffen würde, das wäre natürlich ein Unfall.“  
„Natürlich. Wir können uns auch gern auf einer Männergespräch in ner Kneipe treffen. Ein bisschen Rhabarbern. Über Frauen, Schlägerein und so.“  
„Stirb!“  
Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass mir Kennedy gefällt? Außergewöhnliches Mundwerk.  
„Bin schon tot.“  
Rotschopf unterbrach unsere kleine Plänkelei. Sie erklärte die verschiedenen Elixiere und was sie genau damit vorhatten. „Es entflammt sehr leicht. Falls es zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt Feuer geben sollte, nimmt jeder sein Fläschchen zum Löschen.“  
„Damit kann man Feuer löschen?“, fragte ich und betrachtete meine kleine Flasche mit der unbekannten Flüssigkeit.  
„Ja, das ist Wasser.“ Rotschopf sah mich strafend an.  
„Hast du überhaupt nicht zugehört? Unser Dämon reagiert allergisch auf Wasser. Mit ein paar Spritzern lenkst du ihn ab, Will und Kennedy killen ihn dann“, zischte Cordelia, die immer noch mit ihrem Essen kämpfte.  
„Als ob du zuhörst!“, maulte ich zurück.  
„Ich komme ja auch nicht mit, Blondie!“ Sie nahm die linke Hand und winkte schwerfällig mit ihrer rechten. „Huhu, Gipsarm!“  
Fred kicherte, Red grinste und selbst Kennedy machte eine zufriedene Miene. Was würde wohl passieren, hätte mich Miss Cheerleader eine Ohrfeige gegeben? Wahrscheinlich hätten sie Beifall geklatscht. Aber ich weiß, dass sie mich in Wirklichkeit alle lieben, vergöttern.  
„Okay, Einstein. Hat den schon mal jemand die Wetterbericht gehört? Wenn’s heute Nacht regnet, hat sich unser Problemchen von allein gelöst“, schlug ich vor.  
„Sie meiden Wasser, wie Vampire das Sonnenlicht“, stellte Wesley klar.  
„Es regnet heute Nacht nicht“, beantwortete Fred meine Frage.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Der Dämon, dessen Name ich mir immer noch nicht gemerkt hatte, - wieso sollte ich auch? Ich würde ihn abmurksen – war verdammt groß. Mindestens zwei Köpfe größer als ich.  
„Tja, da fehlen dir wohl ein paar Zentimeter“, triumphierte Angel, als er meine überrascht versteinerte Statue betrachtete.  
„Wenn ich jetzt gemein wäre, würde ich sagen, dass dir woanders ein paar Zentimeter fehlen. Entschuldige, ich hatte vergessen, du bist ja ein Eunuch, also werden dich die fehlenden Zentimeter nicht weiter tangieren“, zwinkerte ich ihm zu.  
Wütend versetzte Angel dem einen Dämon einen heftigen Schlag, der eigentlich mir galt, und funkelte mir dabei in die Augen.  
Ich verpasste dem Dämon mir gegenüber meinerseits einen guten Fausthieb und so ging es weiter. Es war fast wie in alten Zeiten, wie Angelus sein Grandchilde stets übertrumpfen, beherrschen musste, in allem und jeder Hinsicht. Gruselig, der alte Konkurrenzkampf, aber es heizte mir so ein, dass ich den Rest der Welt fast vergaß.  
Ich dachte nur noch an meinen genialen Aprilstreich und dass ich als edler Retter aus dieser Chose hervortrete.  
„Ich bin kein Eunuch!“, knurrte Angel mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und schlug wieder wuchtig zu. Geschickt wich er den Pranken seines Gegners aus.  
„Nicht? Erzähl mir von deinem letzten Abenteuer! Ich hoffe, es waren ein paar mehr Sekunden des Glücks als mit Buffy.“ Ich riss mein kleines Schwert, das mir Angel gnädigerweise überlassen, hoch und traf den Dämon, was diesen jedoch kaum kratzte.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Fred, die sich ihren Dämon – für jeden von uns einen – mit dem Morgenstern vom Leibe hielt. Ups, beinahe hätte ich Wesley vergessen. Fein, ich gebe zu, er kann’s auch. Irgendwie muss er ja bis dato überlebt haben. Seit Hellmouth hat sich einiges getan.  
Ein paar Meter hinter uns bereiteten die Ladies das Ritual vor. In der Luft hing ein Geruch von Kräutern, der auf offener Straße direkt in unsere Richtung geweht wurde, außerdem nahm ich ein leicht verkohlten Hauch wahr.  
„Blass mir einen!“, brüllte Angel zornig, packte sein Schwert – ich sah meinen Sieg mit glitzernden Augen kommen – und ließ es mit Kraft seitlich auf den Dämon sausen.  
Für einen Moment sah Fred erschreckt durch Angels Ausbruch herüber. Wesley ließ sich nichts anmerken und ich verharrte gespannt atemlos.  
Als die Klinge des Schwerts wie die Schale eines rohes Eis brach, konnte ich nicht anders, als loszuprusten. Perfekt! Ich hatte es gegen eine billige Imitation mit etwa dem gleichen Gewicht, damit es nicht auffiel, ausgetauscht und nun kam meine große Stunde.  
„Das nennt man wohl den allgemein beliebten stumpfen Gegenstand, mit dem Morde begangen werden!“, lachte ich.  
Miesgelaunt ließ Angel noch einmal den Rest des Schwertes niederfahren, wobei es sich ein weiteres Mal spaltete. Klirrend warf er die schlechte Kopie auf den Asphalt und bediente sich seiner Fäuste und Füße. Ein ums andere wich er vor den Pranken wie ein feiges Häschen zurück – und machte dennoch einen anmutigen Eindruck, muss ich eingestehen.  
„Ich zeig dir gleich, was stumpf ist. Wenn ich dich unangespitzt in den Boden ramme!“  
„Nachher“, lachte ich, „Ich habe hier einen Job zu erledigen.“  
Wie lange brachten Will und Kennedy eigentlich? Ich warf mein Wasserfläschchen nach meinem Dämon, um ihn abzulenken und mich nach ihnen umzudrehen. Etwas von dem Zeugs hatte sich entflammt. „Beeilt euch!“  
„Machst du schon schlapp?“, rief Kennedy amüsiert.  
„Ihr solltet lieber mehr Ernsthaftigkeit an den Tag legen!“, gab ich zurück und richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit auf meinen Dämon, als ich dessen Faust plötzlich auf mich zu fliegen sah. Geschickt beugte ich mich und wich ihr aus, aber Kerl hatte eine Kombination auf Lager und verpasste mir eins mit der anderen Pranke.  
Ohne, dass ich wusste, wie mir geschah, sackte ich ungläubig auf den Boden. So ein verdammter Schlag sollte mich doch nicht umwerfen. Ein Schlag!  
In dem Moment zündete sozusagen der Zauber der Hexe. Ich sah nur noch hellblaues Licht über mir hinwegzischen und hörte grunzendes Gegurgel von den fünf Dämonen.  
„Die Fische bissen nicht. Sie verstecken sind“, murmelte ich zusammenhanglos und spürte, wie ich langsam davon driftete.  
„Mein Gott. Er ist doch nicht tot?“, rief Fred besorgt und stürzte zu mir. Gerade so nahm ihre Präsenz neben mir wahr.  
„Dornröschen wartet nur darauf, wach geküsst zu werden“, hörte ich Angel lästern. „Nein, wartete“, er hockte sich neben mich, nahm mein Handgelenk, „Ist das ein Pulse? Nein. Nein, ist es nicht. Er ist tot. So wie ich.“  
Mein guter Grandsire lachte auf.  
Mit einem letzten Blinzeln sah ich Kennedy über mir. Ein fettes Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht. Sie packte mich unter den Armen und schleifte mich fort. Dann war ich weg.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

„Blondie, Blondie, Blondie“, murmelte Cordelia kopfschüttelnd.  
„Wenn er besser zugehört hätte. Hätte er gewusst, dass unsere Dämonen giftige Dornen an den Fingerknöcheln haben und sie jeden, der’s nicht weiß, betäuben...“, grinste Angel.  
„Oh Gott“, stöhnte ich und fasste mir an den Kopf. Mein Schädel brummte; ich fühlte schwindelig und benommen. Ich wollte aufstehen, mich von der Coach erheben, aber alles drehte sich um mich.  
„Es macht mir keinen Spaß, recht zu haben“, grinste Kennedy, die irgendwie neben mir war, soweit ich es erkennen konnte, „Aber ich wusste, das Großmaul Spike lieber redet anstatt zuzuhören.“  
Die Jungjägerin beugte sich zu mir runter: „Nennen Sie Schwester Kennedy. Heute Nacht stehen Sie unter meiner Kontrolle. Ich hoffe, wir werden erfolgreich zusammen arbeiten.“  
Ich musste wohl so einen schlimmen, geradezu panischen Ausdruck gemacht haben, dass sie sich halb totlachte.  
Mit beiden Händen stemmte ich mich, stolperte einen Schritt, zwei Schritte vorwärts, als ich das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit meinen Händen nach Stütze suchte.  
„Oh, pass auf, der Kaktus!“ Mit einem Arm um meine Taille riss mich Kennedy hoch und zurück auf die Coach. Schwindelnd sah ich noch das zarte, pieksige Pflänzchen, das mir zum Verhängnis geworden wäre – der zweite Gag für Angel, der nach hinten losgegangen wäre.  
„Nicht so schnell, du Superheld“, flüsterte sie, „Du bist immer für ne gute Show zu haben. Du hast dich heute gut gehalten, trotz deiner Klappe, deiner Ignoranz und Idiotie – auch Streithähne müssen irgendwann nachgeben und schlafen.“  
In meinen Ohren klingelte es. Ich musste mich verhört haben. War das eine Beleidigung mit einem versteckten Kompliment oder nur ersteres?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Später in der Nacht saß ich im Innenhof auf einer Bank. Vor mir brannten die Reste der Dämonen in einer Tonne. Irgendwie musste man sie ja beseitigen, wenn sie nicht wie Vampire verpufften, hatte mir Wesley weisgemacht und ich musste sagen, sie gaben ein gutes Feuerchen ab.  
Langsam hatte die Betäubung nachgelassen, dafür war ich jetzt müde, sentimental und anlehnungsbedürftig – und es war nur Xander, der eisern schweig und in die Flammen starrte, in der Nähe. Konnte es sein, dass die Narkose meine Hormone beeinflusst hatte? Ich würde wohl besser nicht nachfragen.  
Red kam zu mir heraus. Sie setzte sich neben mich und ließ sich vom Feuer fesseln.  
„Kennedy hat es genossen, dich zu überwachen“, schmunzelte sie.  
„Fabelhaft. Wer weiß, was sie alles mit mir angestellt hat, während ich bewusstlos war“, murrte ich gespielt. Behaglich schob ich meine Hände in die Manteltaschen.  
Willow lachte. „Sie mag dich.“  
„Sicher.“  
Die Hexe ließ sich von dem Feuer, dem leuchtenden Rot bis Gelb ebenso wie Xander einfangen, selbst ich konnte meinen Blick nicht davon losreißen. Es hatte eine beruhigende, wärmende Wirkung.  
„Wir haben gut gekämpft.“  
Nicht unzufrieden nahm ich das ‚Wir’ im Satz wahr. Es verstärkte meine gefühlsduselige Stimmung. Mein Gott. Darauf konnte man wirklich nicht triezend antworten, das war so nett. Süß. Nobel.  
Vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass ich zur Ruhe gekommen war und Zeit hatte, nachzudenken. An Buffy zu denken. Und wie sehr ich sie vermisste. Und sie der einzige Grund war, in Los Angeles Abstand zu gewinnen.  
„Ich gehe wieder rein. Gute Nacht, Spike.“  
„Nacht, Liebes.“

~ Ende ~


End file.
